You belong with me
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Yunho meminta balas jasa atas apa yang menimpa dirinya kepada orang tua jaejoong :: Boys love :: DNDL :: RnR :: Newbie


You belong with me...

-Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu sekalipun dengan cara kotor- Jung Yunho

*note All JAE POV

Hidupku pada mulanya baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, aku memiliki keluarga yang harmonis, tunangan yang mencintaiku dan kehidupanku dapat dikatakan sempurna. Semua yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan selalu tersedia untukku. Meskipun aku hanyalah anak tunggal tapi bukan berarti aku kesepian. Aku tidak pernah kesepian karena appa dan ummaku sangat menyayangiku dan memanjakanku. Hingga suatu ketika, saat itu aku sedang berkunjung kekantor appa sambil membawakan makan siang. Rencanaku adalah meminta appa agar nanti malam datang bersama ummaku kerumah chaerin agar meminta restu untukku menikah denganku. Ya, Song Chaerin adalah tunanganku. Aku sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun dan aku sudah semakin mantap untuk menikahinya.

Saat ini aku berjalan menuju ruangan appaku dengan santai dan baju yang cukup santai. Kaos V neck dengan belahan yang cukup pas sesuai di tubuhku. Ditambah dengan celana cins, membuatku terlihat sangat kasual mengingat tempat yang kudatangi bukanlah mall ataupun kantor. Sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada karyawan yang kebetulan melihatku. Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai ditempat lift. Aku menunggu lift yang akan mengantarkanku ketempat appa. Aku terus menunggu tanpa kusadari disebelahku ada seseorang yang tampak rapi dengan setelan jas yang mahal. Jika aku dapat mengatakannya, bahwa orang ini perfeksionis. Orang ini pasti menginginkan kesempurnaan dan apapun yang dinginkan tercapai. Aku tahu itu karena tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Wajahnya yang kecil namun memancarkan ketegasan dan kekuasaan. Siapapun yang menolaknya dapat kukatakan akan menerima akibatnya. Aku tidak tahu jika orang ini akan turun dilantai yang sama denganku dan bahkan sama-sama masuk ruang appaku.

Aku yang tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam, langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan appa tanpa tahu apa yang kini sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Appa" Seruku saat aku datang dan dengan itu orang yang tadi naik lift bersamaku juga masuk.

"Kalian sudah datang?!" Ucap appa kaget melihatku dengannya berbarengan datang ke ruangan appa

"Aku disini bukan untuk basa basi. Aku menginginkan hartamu yang paling bernilai" Ucap orang itu dingin

"Tidak akan kuberikan sampai kapanpun tidak akan kuberikan" Ucap appaku tegas

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari pembicaraan ini. Jadi kuputuskan aku hanya diam sambil memandang keduanya. Harus kuakui bahwa pria dihadapanku ini adalah pria yang tegas, dingin dan berkuasa. Meskipun aku seorang pria, harus kuakui pula bahwa pria dihadapanku ini tampan, sangat tampan.

"Baiklah, kaulah yang menginginkan kematianmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil paksa" Ucapnya tegas dan sambil mengambil sebuah telepon dari sakunya.

Samar-sama kudengar dari pembicaraannya

"Lakukan sekarang dan buang mayat itu ke hutan. Biar saja dimakan oleh hewan buas, aku tidak peduli!" Ucapnya tegas sambil mematikan teleponnya dengan segera setelah membuat permintaan atau mungkin sebuah perintah.

'Siapa yang harus mati?' Kataku dalam hati sambil menimbang-nimbang

"Besok pagi, akan kupastikan bahwa kau menerima surat kabar dengan headline berita besar bahwa ditemukannya mayat istrimu. Kalau perlu kupastikan juga bahwa kau tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi" Ucap yunho tegas seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan appa.

"Ini apa yang terjadi appa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyaku kaget sekaligus penasaran perlahan sambil menahan tangan yunho agar tidak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Appamu ini membunuh kedua orang tuaku hingga menyebabkan aku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Sebagai balasan karena sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, aku hanya meminta hartanya yang paling berharga" Ucap yunho dingin

"Apa maksudmu dengan harta yang paling berharga? Maksudmu perusahaan ini atau aku sebagai anaknya" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja kau nak, kau adalah harapan, tumbuan appa nak" Ucap appaku lemah

Aku diam mendengar semuanya. Jika aku bisa egois maka aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Namun ini sudah terjadi dan aku harus membuat keputusan.

"Bawa saja aku" Ucapku pelan tanpa mau memikirkan konsekuensi dari ucapan serta perkataanku. Jika dengan ini dapat membuatnya puas dan tidak menganggu appa dan ummaku maka aku tidak apa-apa. Meskipun aku melupakan mimpiku untuk menikah dengan chaerin.

"Baiklah jadi apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya yunho tegas seakan-akan tidak ingin membuang waktunya percuma.

"Bawa aku, jangan ganggu kedua orang tuaku, ku mohon" Pintaku pada yunho

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Ucap yunho dingin

Brukk..

Bekal yang kubawa terjatuh sudah tanpa ada niatan untuk membereskan atau membersihkannya

Segeralah yunho menarik tanganku secara paksa hingga bekal yang kubuat untuk appa langsung terjatuh dan berantakan. Masih dapat kutangkap ekspresi appa yang berlutut menangis. Kurasa appa menangisiku.

'Mianhae appa, aku tidak bisa melihatmu berkorban. Aku tidak mungkin egois dengan mementingkan diriku sendiri' Kataku dalam hati sambil terus beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan appa.

.

.

Kami tiba dirumah yunho. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, yunho terus mengenggam tanganku sambil terus memperhatikanku. Aku hanya menunduk, bukan karena aku takut tapi tatapannya yang tegas itu seolah-olah ingin memakanku.

Begitu kami tiba di kamar yunho, yunho langsung menindihku dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Aku tidak suka penghianat dan bantahan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau selalu menuruti kata-kataku!" Ucap yunho tegas sambil menatapku menyalang

"Nanti malam kau harus bersikap seakan-akan aku mencintaiku, mengerti" Tambah yunho dengan tatapan yang masih sama

"Iya.. Tapi..." Kataku pelan agak takut

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, tidak ada bantahan!" Ucap yunho dingin

"Maaf, maksudku tapi bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Aku tidak..." Ucapku terpotong dengan sebuah ciuman yang ganas dan liar

"Mmmmmmmmccckkk ahhhh" Eranganku tertahan

'Orang ini pandai sekali berciuman, apa dia sudah latihan dulu dengan orang lain?' Kataku dalam hati

Tak lama yunho segera melepas bibirnya pada bibirku dan tak lama dia mengecup telingaku lembut.

"Tidurlah, nanti malam akan menguras tenagamu" Bisik yunho lembut

Seakan aku terhipnotis dengan kata-katanya, perlahan aku memejamkan mataku perlahan sambil memeluk yunho erat.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, dan biarlah itu akan menjadi misteri untukku.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu jika yunho menyiapkan sebuah pesta dan dapat kukatakan jika pesta amat meriah. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari pesta ini, yang jelas pesta ini didatangi oleh orang-orang penting seperti perdana mentri dan sebagainya.

Aku melihat-lihat sekitar taman, acara ini diadakannya di luar ruangan sehingga tampaklah pemandangan malam yang indah. Bulan yang bersinar cukup terang dan bintang-bintanh yang cukup bersinar menemani sang bulan agar sang bulan tidak kesepian. Aku tidak tahu nampak chaerin dengan seorang pria dan nampak mesra. Acaraku melihat pemandangan itu menjadi sedikit terganggu dengan hadirnya tunanganku, song chaerin. Aku penasaran dengan siapa dia datang. Jika dengan temannya aku pasti tahu, ini aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang ada disamping chaerin. Aku yang penasaran dengan hal tersebut segeralah menghampirinya.

"Chaerin? Apa kabar?" Sapaku ramah

Chaerin dan orang itu cukup terkejut mendapati aku kini tengah menyapa mereka dengan ramah

"Baik, kau sendiri apa kabar?" Ucap orang disebelahnya ramah

Aku sanksi jika orang ini tahu ada hubungan apa aku dengan chaerin. Terlihat dari sapanya yang ramah dan bersahabat. Jika dia tahu aku adalah tunangan chaerin apa reaksi dia masi sama seperti ini.

"Baik sekali, anda siapa nya nonna KIM chaerin, aku tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menekan kata kim agar dia menyadarinya namun

"Aku tunangannya, dan kami akan segera menikah. Chaerin kini sedang mengandung anakku. Sudah bulan bayi ini berada didalam perutnya? Dan woah bagaimana kau tahu chaerin akan menjadi kim?" Ucapnya masih dengan nada bersahabat dan bersahaja

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu" Ucapku tulus

'Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku chaerin' Kataku dalam hati

Aku tidak tahu sedari tadi yunho memperhatikanku mengobrol akrab dengan seorang pria dan wanita. Meskipun si wanita masih dengan tatapan terkejut, cemas dan takut. Atau mungkin juga khawatir. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu yang jelas tak lama setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu yunho langsung memghampiriku dan mendekap pinggangku erat

"Sayang, kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Ucap yunho lembut selembut mungkin berbeda dengan yang tadi

"Benarkah? Aku hanya menyapa teman lama, benarkan chaerin" Ucapku pelan namun sambil menatap chaerin sengit

Entahlah sejak tahu aku dibohongin olehnya, dikecewakannya aku menjadi tidak menyukainya.

Segeralah aku memasukkan tanganku kekantong saku dan merogoh sebuah cincin. Iya, cincin pertunanganku dengan chaerin dan langsung mengenggam cincin itu erat masih dalam sakuku. Tanpa banyak yang menyadari bahwa tanganku keluar dari sakuku, segeralah aku membuang cincin itu tepat dihadapan chaerin.

Aku tahu jika chaerin memperhatikan hal tersebut. Aku membuangnya persis dihadapan chaerin dan berlagak seperti tidak apa-apa atau tidak tampak seperti habis membuang cincin pertunanganku.

"Sayang, acara intinya harus segera mulai" Ucap yunho lembut

Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lembut sambil terus memperhatikan yunho lembut.

'Mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku adalah milikmu yun. Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan menyakiti atau melukaiku, toh aku juga tidak mungkin kembali kedalam hidupku yang dulu' Kataku dalam hati

Dan acara pun dimulai.

.

.

Ternyata, acara digelar untuk hari ini adalah untuk mengumumkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan yunho. Kami akan menikah di london satu minggu lagi dan acara ini semacam perayaan untuk menyambut hari bahagia kami.

Begitu yunho selesai mengucapkan ini, doa langsung menarikku dan memintaku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yunho khawatir aku akan sakit mengingat kini sudah jam 23.00 malam. Kukira setelah acara ini selesai, aku bisa tidur agar menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau. Aku masih memikirkan chaerin dengan pria itu. Ya, meskipun sudah tidak ada hubungan namun tetap saja aku penasaran.

Begitu aku tiba dikamar yunho, segeralah aku melepaskan semua yang melekat didalam tubuhku dan bermaksud untuk menggantinya. Namun sayang begitu aku selesai melepaskan semuanya, yunho langsung masuk kekamar. Yunho merasa aku tengah menggodanya sehingga yunho langsung menerjangku.

"Jika kau ingin menggodaku, maka kau sukses" Ucapnya sambil mengecupi bahu serta leherku.

"Yunn... Jangannnnn... Ahhhhhhh" Desahku nikmat tak tertahan.

Saat yunho dengan ganas mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit bahu serta leherku hingga timbulah tanda merah. Tanda merah tidak hanya sampai disitu, begitu yunho yang sudah dipenuhi napsu tanpa aba-aba langsung melebarkan kakiku dan mencoba menerobos holeku.

"Sakittt ahhhhh appo..."Ucapku sakit tak tertahan.

Yunho tidak tinggal diam, yunho langsung menghujamiku dengan kasar, liar dan ganas.

"Yunnn... Arghhhh... Hentikkaann... Apppooo" Desisku sakit

Aku merasa seperti sedang dibelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan siap untuk disantap

"Nikmatilah, aku tahu kau menikmatinya sayang" Bisik yunho pada telingaku sambil terus menghujamiku

Aku yang merasa seolah akan terjatuh mencoba untuk mencari pegangan. Tidak mungkin bukan aku memegang kenop lemari. Bisa-bisa kenop itu hancur olehku akibat genggamanku.

Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut segeralah menuntunku. Dia membalik tubuhku dengan mudahnya dan menuntun tanganku agar meremas rambutnya yang kecoklat-coklatan.

"Urghhhh yunnnn hentikkkannnn ahhhhhh..." Desisku sakit

"Kau hangattt jaee ahh... Akuu sukaa" Desah yunho nikmat

Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menjatuhkan kekarpet tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami.

"Arghhh yunnn hentikaannnn... Sudahhh cukuppp ahhhhh" Ucapku merasa sakit

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hal ini, bukan karena aku menikmatinya namun aku tidak tahan dengan hujaman yang dilayangkan oleh yunho pada holeku.

"Sstt nikmatilah ahhhhh kauu pastii sukaa kan ahhhh" Desah yunho sambil melihat kearah dadaku.

Aku yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mencoba menghentikannya namun yang ada yunho malah langsung menggila. Seakan-akan napsunya tengah aku pancing. Dia langsung menyedot nippleku dan menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Arghhhh appoo... Sudahhh arghhh" Ucapku sakit.

Kedua tanganku terus menerus meremas rambutnya bukan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat namun untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menderaku. Kakiku yang bebas mencoba menendang-nendang langit.

"Sudahhh arghhh yunnn... Sakittt... Hentikkann..." Ucapku merasa sakit

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menahan sakit. Aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan.

Dapat kurasakan junior yunho yang membesar didalam holeku.

"Kau nikmatt jaee ahh" Ucapnya nikmat sambil mengecup bibirku lembut

'Bersabar jae, sebentar lagi dia keluar' Kataku dalam hati

"Arghhhh" Desahnya nikmat sambil menggigit nippleku keras hingga bertanda

"Appo..." Desisku sakit

Kukira setelah yunho mengeluarkan spermanya, maka berakhir susah namun ternyata tidak. Yunho membawaku keranjang dan melakukannya lagi seperti tadi.

Aku tidak tahu yunho melakukannya sampai jam berapa dan sudah berapa kali mengeluarkannya didalamku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengetahu hal itu dan biarkan aku menutup mataku..

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi sudah menyambutku dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Perlahan tetapi pasti aku membuka mataku dan mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyaku pelan sambil mengerjabkan mataku perlahan

"Kau sudah bangun sayang" Ucap yunho lembut sambil mengecup pipiku

Aku langsung menyadari apa yang kini sedang terjadi padaku.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

Dapat kukatakan keadaan sekitarku cukup mengenaskan, pakaian yang kugunakan sudah entah terbang kemana. Begitu juga dengan yunho pakaiannya sudah terbang entah kemana. Karpet yang semalem digunakan yunho untuk merebahkanku lebih parah kondisinya, tersobek-sobek dan penuh dengan bekas sperma yang mengotorinya. Aku tidak tahu sperma siapa, mungkin sperma aku atau mungkin yunho. Entahlah, karena semalem masih ingat dalam bayanganku saat yunho terus menghujamiku dengan kasar. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa puluh kali aku mengeluarkannya dan susah berapa kali yunho mengeluarkan. Yang jelas yang ku ingat setiap yunho keluar, dia akan mengeluarkan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Cup...

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau bergegas mandi dan buatkan aku sarapan" Ucap yunho lembut yang tak lama kemudian terdengar suata dengurannya lagi.

Kurasa yunho tengah tertidur lagi, langsung saja aku bergegas mandi dan membuatkannya sarapan.

Suasana sarapan dikamar dengan kondisi yang masih sama membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Yun, biarkan aku membereskan semua ini. Membuatku tidak nyaman" Ucapku pelan setelah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kenapa membuatmu ingin lagi?" Ucap yunho jahil

"Yaa! Bukan seperti itu, hanya membuatku tidak nyaman saja" Ucapku menghela nafas secara perlahan.

Yunho pun hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

.

.

Sinar matahari beranjak menurun seiring dengan suasana sore yang tampak nyaman. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut kini membelai wajahku ditambah sinar sore yang menyejukkanku.

"Ahh... Menenangkanku" Gumamku pelan sambil menikmati udara di sore hari ditambah dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Sesekali aku menyeruput teh sambil terus menikmati hembusan angin.

Yaa kini aku berada ditaman belakang rumah yunho.

Taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah dan pada bermekaran.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa yunho sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

Segeralah yunho menghampiriku dan memberikan sesuatu untukku.

"Untukmu, yang terindah dalam hidupku" Ucap yunho lembut seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily yang indah.

"Terima kasih, kau tahu darimana aku menyukai bunga lily?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum hangat

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, sayang" Ucap yunho lembut

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu" pintaku pelan

Aku tahu mungkin ini menyakitkan baginya tapi aku penasaran.

•••• Flash back••••

Pada mulanya yunho memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan sederhana. Mereka keluarga yang dapat dikatakan cukup, tidak kaya dan tidak miskin. Mereka hidup bahagia dan harmonis. Sampai suatu hari, saat itu yunho sedang pulang sekolah. Dia kaget mendapati kabar bahwa kedua orang tua meninggal dalam sebuah kecelekaan tragis. Ia tidak percaya kini ia tinggal sendirian didunia. Pada awalnya yunho kesepian, sangat kesepian. Dia menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya dan teman-temannya. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah ia di jauhi karena tidak memiliki kedua orang tua. Yunho dikatakan bahwa ia adalah anak sial, anak pembawa sial dan segala macam bentuk hinaan ia terima. Sampai suatu hari harabojinya atau mungkin appa dari appanya datang untuk menjemput dia. Dan sejak saat itu hidup yunho berubah. Ia didik untuk harus menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Pada akhirnya yunho tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari orang-orang disekitarnya dan itu membuat dia membenci kepada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sampai dia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua itu memiliki putra yang cukup cantik. Yunho rela menjadi gay demi memuluskan ambisinya. Dia bahkan menonton segala jenis macam film porno gay. Yunho tidak peduli jika jaejoong tidak mencintainya, membencinya atau mungkin akan menghina-hinanya selama ambisinya tercapai maka tidak apa-apa.

•••• End flash back ••••

"Mianhae... kedua orang tuaku telah..." Ucapku pelan

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" Ucapnya pelan

Aku menghela nafas perlahan, memikirkan hal ini. Ini akan jadi keputusan yang terbesar dalam hidupku.

"Miliki aku yun, miliki aku dengan segenap hidupmu, cintamu dan hatimu. Biarlah aku yang akan memberikan kasih sayang kepadamu. Biarlah jika nanti pada akhirnya kau tidak mencintaiku. Biarlah aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku, cintaku, dan hatiku padamu. Aku tidak peduli akan hari esok, dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada hidupku. Biarlah kau memilikiku sepuasnya" Ucapku yakin

Tanpa aba-aba yunho mendekapku erat dan mengendongku ala bridal style menuju kamar kami.

Dan biarlah kami menikmati dunia kami tanpa adanya gangguan dan halangan.

Ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu /kaya ada yg nungguin aj/

Kekeke makasih yaaa yg udah ngereview, ngefav, nge follow semua panpic buatan aku. Ff abal-abalku ternyata banyak yg suka juga yaa kekeke

Thank you yaaa :-D

THE END._.


End file.
